Water Siblings
by vampknight364
Summary: It was said that Haku was alone, but what if that wasn't true What if Haku was never alone and never grew up as Zabuza's tool, but instead had a family
1. Chapter 1

Alright people this idea just poped into my head so please don't kill me , but if you like it tell me cause my brain has been thinking about it nonstop.  
-Vampknight364

Prologue...

"Haji-kun I don't think I can last much longer" said a women with blue hair and brown eyes, who looked ready to give birth at any moment "Please just hold on we're almost out of the forest!" exclaimed a man with white eyes and long brown hair.

'No if we don't find a village soon I might lose them' thought Haji sadly as he and his beloved ran through the forest, soon enough they found a travelling party camped out near a river, but what he didn't notice was that each of them had wolf ears.

"Please someone help my wife! She's about to give birth!" shouted Haji looking at them with desperate eyes

Hearing the man's please made a female from the group, who seemed to be the leader as all the members were looking at her, went to the man and his wife."Are you sure you want are help?" asked the White haired women "Ofcourse I do, please my wife and my children are the only things I have left and Ican't lose them both" said Haji with tears in his eyes "Very well we shall help you, but after that well..." said the women, soon quickly instructing all the people to get various things ready.

Soon after three cries could be heard from the tent where the blue haired women and Haji were. "Look at them Haji-kun aren't they precious" said the Women holding her two daughters "Yes they are Ami-chan" looking at his two daughters and the his son in his arms. "Yes they are very precious indeed" said the white haired women looking at the couple with a smile "Thank you Mizu-sama" said Haji bowing in gratitude.

"So what are you going to name them?" asked Mizu curiously "The oldest one will be Haku, the middle child will be Aisu, and the youngest will be Fubuki," said Ami "Here Mizu-sama why don't you hold Fubuki" "Are you sure?" asked Mizu slowly walking towards Ami "Yes, after all you did help bring them into the world" answered Ami carefully placing Fubuki in Mizu's arms.

Slowly Fubuki opened her eyes revealing pale-blue eyes and reached for Mizu's face, but something strange happened as she held her arms out slowly but surely water was quickly gathering there. Seeing this caused all the occupants to gasp "Would you look at that," said Mizu breaking the silence after getting over her shock "I believe you have some explaining to do"

"It seems we should, my name is Hajime Hyuuga and this is my wife Ami Hyuuga" said Hajime gesturing to himself and then to his wife "You see we met on a mission I was on in mist and I quickly fell in love, but I knew my clan would never allow it" explained Hajime "And at the time people were looking for those who had a bloodline" continued Ami picking up where her husband left off.

"At first I was able to hide it, but they soon found out and were going to kill me, just because I was different so because I couldn't stay in Mist and We couldn'r be together in Konoha, we knew that the only thing we could do was run away. We succeeded at first, but Konoha-nins quickly found us and tried to take us away from each other, thankfully though one of Haji-kun's former teammeates was apart of the group and helped us get away from them. And that's pretty much how we came to be here" said Ami slowly while hugging Haku close to her.

"You two have been through much," said Mizu looking down at Fubuki who was enjoying the water she had gathered "Tell me Ami-san what is your bloodline?" "It's called Hyoton it allows us to control wind and water to create ice" explained Ami looking up and smiling.

"Well seeing as you don't have any where else to go, would you like to stay with us?" asked Mizu "But before answering I think you need to see this" with that Mizu placed Fubuki back in her mothers arms and transformed right in front of them. Her body grew huge, fur grew every where she even produced 10 tails. After she was finished transforming they saw her true form, Ookami the ten taild wolf demon.(She's in a smaller form, about the size of a lion)

To sat they were shocked was an understatement as they stared at Mizu in shock, but Ami could feel a tugging in her arms. Looking down Ami saw Fubuki try to get out of her grasp, seeing this Mizu walked toward the bed and brought her head to Fubuki. Fubuki placed her hand on Mizu's nose and smiled "Well it seems like we'll be staying here" said Hajime causing Mizu to look up in surprise.

"Very well then welcome to the Village hidden under the Moon" said Mizu reverting to her human form 


	2. Chapter 2

Before I forget Haku means White, Aisu means Ice and Fubuki means Blizzard, so basically they're white ice blizzard hehe, anyway the names and from oldest to youngest, just incase you couldn't tell. - Vampknight364

Chapter Two- 13 years after

It's been 13 Years sense the birth oh Haku, Aisu, and Fubuki, they've each grown to be strong and have fully mastered their bloodlines. Haku got the Hyoton, as well as her mothers eyes, and her fathers Hair. Aisu received the byakugan and his fathers hair as well, but got his mothers kindness and strength. Finally Fubuki she received Hyoton like Haku, but even got the byakugan although most think she's blind, because of the pale blue her eyes are.

They all wear black outfits. Haku's outfit consisted of black pants that had white stripes running up the side with two holisters, one for kunai and sebon, while the other was for shuiken. She had a black fishnet shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath. Her hair was tied into a low pony-tail. Aisu had Black shorts with blue in a wavey pattern running down his right leg he also had two holisters, one for kunai and sebon, while the other was for shuiken as well. He had a black shirt with the kanji for each of their names on it. His hair reached the small of his back, but was tied at the bottom (like Neji's hair) And Fubuki had black cargo shorts the reached past her knees and pale blue stripes running up her sides, she had a grey sleeveless shirt that had a pale blue outline of a wave. Her hair was tied in a low poney tail as well, but had her bangs spiked out.

"Come on Fubuki if we don't hurry we'll be late for our genin exams!" Exclaimed Aisu trying to convince his sister to go faster "Hn it's not like it'll be the end of the world" said Fubuki in a cool tone "True, but if we're late then someone might try to flirt with Kaze-chan" said Haku walking by her sister. "So what" shot back Fubuki, but even then she quickened her pace to a slight jog, causing both her siblings to chuckle.

When the trio entered the classroom they saw a girl with white hair reading a book, while a couple of guys were eyeing her. "Morning Kaze" said Fubuki as she made her way to the girl with her siblings trailing behind her "Ah Good Fubuki, Aisu, Haku!" exclaimed Kaze happily seeing the triplets, ecspecially the youngest one.

The day proceeded smoothly until lunch. "Hey Kaze-chan why don't you have lunch with us instead of those losers" said a black haired Boy, with a arrogant tone, gesturing to himself and his friends "Aww is the little baby still upset he got his ass handed to him" said Fubuki with a cold tone with a little bit of a baby tone as well, causing Kaze to chuckle, while her siblings laughed. "Shut up that was all luck!" shouted the black haired boy anger boiling "Tch whatever you say Tsume" replied Aisu uninterested in the guy's excuses "Anyway what do you say Kaze-chan?" asked Tsume once again "Sorry Tsume-san, but I'd rather have lunch with them" replied Kaze walking over to Fubuki, Haku, and Aisu. "Grrr... why!? What's so great about them!?" exclaimed Tsume losing his temper and grabing Kaze's rist. Seeing this caused Fubuki to get slightly angry "You better let go if you don't want to lose you hand" threatened Fubuki steping between Tsume and Kaze. Tsume was going to retort, but he saw the looks the siblings were giving him and he quickly let go of Kaze. "This isn't over!" exclaimed Tsume as he walked away with his gang following behind him.

"Are you alright?" asked Fubuki looking at Kaze with concern "Hai" replied Kaze looking at Fubuki with a small smile. Lunch went on smoothly afterwards.

"Alright! It's time for the exams!" announced Yuki-sensei passing out test to each of the students "The first test is a written on you have one hour to answer all the questions!" And with that the students started their exam. 'What are the basics of water and wind jutsu's, Hah these are gonna be east' thought Haku a little smugly, ecspecially sense water was her family's specialty.

In no time the water siblings, Kaze, and most of the class finished the test with ease. Soon after wards the hour was up"Alright the next part of the exam will be a jutsu check. You will be given 30 minutes to decide on a Jutsu to show the class and wether or not it works, as well as the effect of the jutsu will determine whether or not you pass! Also the jutsu must be at least D-ranked or higher" announced Yuki walking out of the classroom.

"Kaze do you know what jutsu you'll be doing?" asked Aisu from his seat behind her "Well I think I'll do Kaze no Yaiba," answered Kaze "What about you guys?" "Well I'll probably use Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" answered Aisu " MakyM HyM ShM, for me" answered Haku "And I'm going to use Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu" answered Fubuki while looking at the clock. Soon the thirty minutes passed and the class was taken outside to perform their Jutsus.

"Now then everyone line up single filedly!" shouted Yuki-sensei 'Man this is such a drag' thought Aisu knowing that everyone was most likely going to do their families jutsu, if they had one. 'Hmm... after this should be the sparring test,' thought Fubuki as each person did their jutsu and explained the effect and rank 'If I'm right, it will all be one-on-one matches. So that means either the whole class will pass depending on how they do, but if one person shows they're incapable or not ready to be a genin then they'll fail'

"Next is Aisu!" announced Yuki-sensei as Aisu walked towards the practice dummy. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" shouted Aisu as he moved at incredible speeds and finished with a loud "64 Palms!" "This Jutsu allows me to see my enemies chakra holes and hit them effectively, it is ranked as an A-ranked Jutsu" explained Aisu coolly walking over to Kaze.

"Next Up Fubuki!" Fubuki walked infront of the Dummy and without doing any handsigns shouted "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" shooting a sphere of water at the dummy from her right hand and going through it. "Impressive, but that wasn't a Taijutsu move so how were you able to do it?" asked Yuki-sensei "You should know the answer to that, through elemental manipulation, form manipulation, and chakra control, it is possible to do ninjutsu's without handsigns" explained Fubuki walking toward Kaze and Aisu

"Correct, but usually you have to be high leveled chunin to jonin to be able to that" added Yuki-sensei. "Alright Last up Haku!" announced Yuki-senei. Hearing her Name Haku walked up and quicklt went through a set of handsigns "Makyou Hyoushou!" she shouted as mirrors of ice appeared around her and the dummy. Stepping into the nearest mirror, an image appeared on all the ones she created.

She zoomed from mirror to mirror throwing sebon at the dummy, after a short time she walked out of a mirror and disspelled the jutsu "Makyou Hyoushou, is a jutsu that allows me to travel at high speeds while in the mirror, and attack as I move. It's a B-ranked Jutsu" explained Haku walking to the group. "Alright the last test will be one on one matches. The first match will be..."

The fights didn't last long, some barely even won their matches, but for Fubuki, Aisu, Kaze, and Haku they all won their matches with ease they didn't have any trouble at all "Now then wait here while we call you in to tell you wheter or not you pass" instructed Yuki walking back to the building with the other instrutors. "Do you think you passed?" asked Kaze looking at Haku "I'm sure we all did, but there were some that did have a few things they needed to work on" answered Haku looking at the other students "I wonder what's going to happen though," said Fubuki looking at the sky "Are we gonna be together or are we gonna be seperated?" Hearing Fubuki they all understood what she meant, she always put them before herself and would protect them no matter what.

"Hey Fubuki, you shouldn't worry so much about it," said Haku trying to calm her sister "I'm sure we'll have atleast one of us on the same team." But even then Fubuki still looked distant, just the thought of being seoerated from her siblings' and Kaze was horrible for her, sure she had other friends, but with them they were- are her best friends. "I guess your right" replied Fubuki although she was still upset. "Listen up!" shouted Yuki "When we call your name come into the room and we'll tell you wether or not you passed! Akira!" The name's were called out and only a few didn't pass, their were also students that asked for their friends to come with them, but the instructos only allowed a certain few to do that.

"Aisu!" anounced Yuki, causing him to walk to the building stiffly. As he entered the room there were only a few of the instructors there, "Aisu you did very well on the written test and more then exceptional on the jutsu and sparring test, but tell me do you think you deserve to pass?" asked a black haired instructor, named Hiei, "Well you praised me for my test results and my jutsu, but you ask me do I think I deseve to pass? Hmph my answer is simple I believe everyone should pass, ecspecially my siblings, you praise might have been right but if my sister's and my friend's didn't pass then I don't deserve to pass" answered Aisu with a strong conviction.

Hearing his answer didn't surprise Yuki because she saw that he cared more about his family and friends then anything else, to bad Hiei didn't see it; he believed that everything else must come first before family and friends. "Tell me why is that your answer?" asked Hiei seethingly "Simple..To protect means to never betray," answered Aisu strongly "I will protect my home and my family, no matter what or who offers me they think is better, I will never betray them or leave them behind!" "Good answer," said another insrtuctor, while looking at the other's before continuing "You pass!" They gave him a headband with a cresent moon carved in it "Congradutions," said Yuki smiling at him "Thank's, I had a great teacher" replied Aisu walking out the door and leaving a slightly wide-eyed Yuki, which caused all her collegues to laugh.

When he came out the door he had tied his hiate to his forhead "Well buki what do you think your big bro passed! What do you think?" asked Aisu in a playful manner "Hmph it isn't that surprising" replied Fubuki in a teasing manner, smirk and all. Before Aisu could even retort Fubuki was called into the building.

"Ah Fubuki you did incredibely well," said Yuki "But for the sparing test all you did was dodge and only attacked when your opponent was tired enough to be beaten by a simple punch, Why?" "I didn't feel like doing anything," answered Fubuki simply in her usual uncaring tone."Tell me Fubuki do you know that half of the students in your class are jealous of you and practically try to belittle you?" asked Hiei "Yeah, so what?" retorted Fubuki raising an eye-brow "Well, surely you've tried to get back at them, I mean it's only natur-" "Before you finish your sentance, yes it's natural for children to get back at them like that," said Fubuki cutting him off before he could even finish. "But the day I decided to become a shinobi I left all my childness at home and only acted like a child at home. The time's that I would lose control though I remembered that it would make my siblings sad, and it would ecspecially make Kaze sad" said Fubuki with a strong conviction "I see, but tell me if your so serious about being a shinobi, then would you abandon your family for the sake of a mission?" asked Hiei seeing some promise.

"Those who break the rules are trash," said Fubuki looking at Hiei straight in the eyes "But those who leave their friends behind are worse then trash." Hearing the last part Hiei felt a pang of dissapointment. "So no I will not leave my family behind, but I will finish the mission no matter what," Finished Fubuki bowing "Well it seems like you pass," said Yuki handing Fubuki a hiate. Fubuki bowed once more and left the building, but before she stopped and said "Hiei-sensei if I have to I will become trash if it meant that my family and friends would be safe" and with that she walked out the door, leaving a shocked Hiei behind.

When Fubuki returned to the group she had already tied her hiate to her forehead like her brother "So what did they ask you?" asked Haku as soon as Fubuki was standing with them once again "If I would abandon my friends or my friends for the sake of the mission," answered Fubuki with a smirk."Alright Haku you can come in" announced Yuki "Wish me luck," mumbled Haku walking to the building. "Haku your brother and sister have already passed, but do you know if you will?" asked Yuki smiling "If they passed then I know I will to, but if I don't then well I'll have to try harder next time" answered Haku evenly.

"Haku tell me why do you think your so strong?" asked Hiei without any emotion, knowing that Haku wouldn't be any different then her siblings "I'm strong because I have true strength," answered Haku, but seeing all the confused faces continued "I have precious people that I will do anything if it meant that they were safe, even if it meant my life!" All the chunin looked at Haku with wide-eyes "But Haku, don't you have dreams you want to accomplish?" asked another instructor who regaind his composure before the others "Yes I have two dreams actually, the first is to be a strong shinobi. And my second dream is to see my precious people's dream to come true" answered Haku with an icy glare.

"Well I guess I should've known you'd pass," said Yuki with a sigh "But Haku you and your entire family are insane" Letting out a small chuckle "True, but that's what makes us us" answered Haku grabing her hiate and walking out the door. "Looks like we have a full set," commented Kaze as she saw Haku walk out of the building "Well looks like the water siblings are going to be together," said Aisu smiling a small smile as Haku rejoined them.

"Alright tomorrow we'll announce your team and teachers!" announced all the insrtuctors dismissing the students and poofing away. "Well we all graduated how 'bout we celebrate," sugguested Kaze looking at each of the siblings "Sound's good, but let's head to out house first and tell our parents the good news" answered Haku walking to the house, with everyone else following behind.

When they got to their house they found their parents in the room, but they saw Kaze's mother there as well. "Well, well, well looks like we have some new ninja in the house," said Hajime looking at his son and daughter's "And my daughter as well," commented Mizu walking up to Kaze and giving her a hug.

"So now that your genin, what are you going to do now?" asked Ami looking at the children closely "Simple train and become future powerful jonin," answered all the genin in unison. This caused all the adults to laugh outloud, "Hehe should've known that," said Hajime wiping awat imaginary tears.

"Anyway, do you think we could all go out to celebrate?" asked Haku gaining everyone's attention "Hai, but get back before eleven," answered Mizu hugging her daughter once again "Arigatou!" shouted all the kids running to their parents and giving them a hug. So that afternoon they went to shops of all kinds, clothing, gear, and weapons, they also went to all kinds of food stands. "Yo Aisu," whispered Haku getting her brothers attention "Look" Aisu looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw Fubuki and Kaze looking at some weapons. "Hey I have and idea," said Aisu "Just follow my lead." "Hey Fubuki, Kaze Haku and I were gonna go to the house to drop off our stuff, so why don't you two go ahead to wherever you want and we'll catch up later," explained Aisu while walking away "Yeah don't worry about us finding you we'll just look for you or meet you at the house," added Haku following Aisu.

"That was odd," commented Fubuki looking at her siblings retreating backs "Hai, so do you want to go any where?" asked Kaze looking at Fubuki "Why don't we just walk around," sugguested Fubuki looking at Kaze with warm eyes "H-Hai," answered Kaze looking down. They walked around for a little bit until Kaze saw a store that caught her interest.

"Fubuki can we go in there?" asked Kaze pointing at the store "Hmm...sure," answered Fubuki with a smile. The couple entered the store, and Kaze looked around with Fubuki trailing behind. While Kaze was looking at a necklace a silver cresent moon with a diamond star in between the points, she was looking at it with desire, but instead of buying it she put it back and went to a nearby clothing rack. Fubuki saw this and grabbed the necklace replaced her self with a shadow clone and bought it, but instead of giving it to Kaze when she got back she hid it in her pocket. "Fubuki just let me pay for this and then we can leave," said Kaze grabbing her stuff and walking to the casier "Ah," was Fubuki's reply. When Kaze finished paying they left the store and walked around a while longer.

"Hey Kaze, it's getting late," commented Fubuki "Want me to walk you back home?" "H-Hai," answered Kaze looking down and blushing. They walked to Kazes' house in comfortable silence, but the silence didn't last long when Tsume and his friends walked out of a near by alley way.

"Look what we have here," said Tsume in a cocky manner "What do you want loser?" asked Fubuki annoyed "Nothing we just wanted to see if Kaze-chan wanted to hang out with us instead of a nobody like you," answered Tsumr, while his friends nodded. "Tsume-san, I'm actually on my way home right now," commented Kaze, not wanting anything to happen to Fubuki "Oh well then, why don't I walk you home while my friends here take care of Fubuki," said Tsume walking towards Kaze, except Fubuki stepped between them "Leave her alone," hissed Fubuki "Oh and what are you gonna do, if you haven't noticed your outnumbered," cackled Tsume "Oh am I?" asked Fubuki full of sarcasm. "Yeah you-," Tsume never got to finish his sentance as Fubuki punched him in the gut making him fly backwards "If you want Kaze you have to go through me," said Fubuki getting into a fighting stance "Alright then," said Tsume "Get her guy's!"

All the guys charged at Fubuki with kunai's in their hands, but before they could even get close Fubuki formed spears of ice in the air, "Kori Yari!" exclaimed Fubuki as the spears rushed at the charging group, none of the could dodge or block the on coming spear because they were too fast or they slid right off the kunai.

The group was down, but Fubuki didn't kill them she dulled the tips of each spear so it wouldn't peirce the skin only hit it. Only a two remained concious after the attack, but even then they were in no condition to fight "Ha you think you won," sneered Tsume even though he was sweating "Yes I do," replied Fubuki bringing her hands forward "So you have your hands out so what!" exclaimed Tsume laughing, but he didn't notice the spears from earlier moving behind him and charging at him. But when he did it was too late he was hit as was his friends "Well that was easy," said Fubuki getting out of her stance.

"Come on Kaze," said Fubuki grabbing her hand and walking away from Tsume and his group. "Fubuki..." said Kaze almost nervously "Why did you fight?" "Because I want to protect you," answered Fubuki looking at the ground

They remained silent the rest of the way. When they arrived at Kaze's house they stood in awkward silence until Fubuki grabbed something out of her pocket,

"Here I saw how you looked at it," said Fubuki holding up the necklace causing Kaze to gasp in surprise"So I got it for you hope you don't-" Fubuki never got to finish her sentance as Kaze tackeld her into a hug. "Thank You," whispered Kaze "Thank You Fubuki!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Meeting Uncle The Demon of the mist! Mission to waves?!

"Your Welcome," murmmered Fubuki quietly, but loud enough for Kaze to hear. They stayed in their embrace for a while longer before letting go "It's late why don't you do in now," sugguested Fubuki as she realeased Kaze "Alright, Night Fubuki," agreed Kaze, but before continuing to the door she quickly turned around and kissed Fubuki on the cheek and quickly ran inside the house. Fubuki just watched speechless as Kaze ran to the door and slammed it, slowly she brought her hand to her cheek.

'Did she just do that,' thought Fubki in awe 'Her lips were really soft...' That last thought lingered for a bit as Fubuki walked away with a small smile on her face. She walked through the streets, taking her time. When she got home all her family members were up and looking at her with prying eye's.

"So how did it go?" asked Haku looking really interested "Nothing much just walked around, shopped, oh and ran into Tsume," answered Fubuki waving off the question "Oh, then why do you look like you won the lottery?" asked Aisu backing up Haku "Well, Kaze kissed me on the cheek," answered Fubuki with a small blush, which caused laughter from behind the group.

The grouped looked behind them to faind a tall man with a muscular build, black spikey hair, and pale grey skin. He wore military style cargo's, but no shirt, he had arm warmers on both arms, and he had a giant sword on his back.

"Zabuza-nisan!" shouted Ami running over to the man, Zabuza, and giving him a hug that was returned.

"Kaa-san do you know him?" asked Aisu in a fighting stance, not sure of what to make of the man

"Of course! He was my teammate and the only one, besides my other teammate who didn't want to kill me, You know him better as the Demon of Mist," answered Ami in a reassuring manner "

Okay, but what brings him here?" asked Haku casually

"Well, you see a few years ago he and the other Swordmen of the mist tried kill the Mizukage," answered Hajime causing all his children to look at hime with shock "But their atempt failed and her and the other swordsmen fled and were marked Missing-nin. Although before you three jump to conclusions he had his reasons," said Ami seeing her children tense up when they heard their father's answer.

"Then what was Uncle Zabuza's reason?" asked Fubuki, shocking Zabuza at the title Fubuki had given him, "Well before I just wanted the power to make better decisions in Mist," answered Zabuza "But when the Mizukage had announced that stupid Bloodline Hunt I just wanted the power to save those who servived the hunt and make the village safer for them, and maybe even make the village your guys' home."

The three siblings looked at thier new uncle with gentle eyes "Arigato, Uncle Zabuza," said the three in unison giving their uncle a hug. The group shared a heart-felt moment, that was untill Ami brought up Fubuki's story again. "So Kaze-chan gave you a kiss," said Ami looking at her daughter with expectant eye's "Yeah," answered Fubuki slowly backing away from the group.

"Oh, so did you enjoy it?" asked Haku sneaking up behind Fubuki so she couldn't get away "Um..." Fubuki didn't know how to answer and looked at her Brother, father, and Uncle for help only to see them hiding behind the couch 'Traitors!' thought Fubuki while looking at her Mother and Sister "Well it was nice," answered Fubuki dunking out of the way and jumping over the couch to join the men of her family, if they could be called that right now.

"What the hell! Where were you?" hissed Fubuki staring at them irratated "What? Do you not see how determined they are," whispered Aisu "Yes Fubuki we are determined, Now won't you tell us about the kiss in more detail," sugguested Haku sneaking over to the couch "Um...well," stutered Fubuki "RUN FOR IT!" Shouted Fubuki running past her sister.

The guy's followed her example and ran like hell.

The Next day...

"Holy shit you two look terrible," noted Haku, seeing her siblings tired and worn out "What were you doing last night?" The question earned her a glare from her siblings as they continued to walk "Oh I don't know... maybe it has something to do with the fact YOU AND MOM WERE SCARING US FOR MOST OF THE NIGHT!!" shouted Aisu, while Fubuki looked ready to kill her.

Haku seeing the looks of her brother and sister made a mad dash for the academy, with her sibs trailing right behind her.'Crap, I definitly have to hurry if I don't want to die,' thought Haku as she ran, but along the way she spotted Kaze and quickly caught up with her. "Kaze-chan!" shouted Haku as she was sprinting, causing Kaze to stop and look back.

"Oh! Good Morn-" Kaze didn't get to finish her sentance as Haku quickly ran behind her, "Um... Haku- chan why are you hiding behind me?" asked Kaze looking behind her "Don't ask," stated Haku, but before she could continue her sentance Aisu and Fubuki came into sight and looked ready to kill "Just hide me!"

Seeing Kaze caused Fubuki to stop, while Aisu continued his assult. He jumped over Kaze and landed behind her, which caused Haku to start running towards the academy again. Even though Aisu and Haku had left Fubuki and Kaze stayed in place and just stared at each other.

"Hey," said Fubuki quietly when she gained back her voice "Hey there yourself," replied Kaze blushing slightly. They remained silent after that, which was very uncomfortable, that is until Fubuki cleared her throat "Why don't we head to the academy," sugguested Fubuki walking next to Kaze and offering her arm in a polire manner.

"S-Sure," answered Kaze taking the offered arm into a hug, causing Fubuki to blush. The two walked in a comforatable silence all the way to the academy, ignoring all the stares they were getting. "Alright Today you are now official Yue Genin," Announced Yuki "Team One will be..."

This is how it went on for the first seven teams, Yuki sensei called out their Name and people high-fiving "Team Eight will beTsume, Yue, and Kaze," hearing this caused Haku and Aisu to frown, Fubuki to Growl, and Tsume smirk (Kaze is friends with Yue, and she can tolerate Tsume to an extent). "Team Nine will be Zen, Tori, and Toyo. Team Ten will be Yukio, Botan, and Akiro. And Finally Team Eleven will be Haku, Aisu, and Fubuki!" announced Yuki smiling.

"Now then Wait here for you sensei's!" instructed Yuki walking out of the room. Slowly teams started to leave with their sensei, until eventually the last team there was the water siblings.

"Man where is our sensei!" shouted Aisu tired of all the waiting, punching the desk he was at.

"Patience Aisu I'm sure our sensei has a good reason for being late," said Haku soothingly hoping to calm her brother down.

"I know, but..." "Shut up!" exclaimed Fubuki tired of the whining coming from her brother.

Her siblings looked at her shocked, usually she wouldn't even tell them to stop just comment or agree with one of them. 'She must be upset about Tsume getting to be on the same team as Kaze,' thought Haku and Aisu at the same time 'We should cheer her up!' Before they could do anything they though foot steps quickly approached them.

'Finally,' thought Aisu standing up and stretching, Fubuki and Haku doing the same. When the door opened there stood their Uncle Zabuza with what appeared to be a grin on his face, "Well what's the matter with you three," asked Zabuza sarcastically seeing all their mouths open.

"Hehe, at any rate follow me," ordered Zabuza dissappearing in a swirl of water and smoke, his students doing the same. "Alright starting now I am your Jonin-instructor," said Zabuza Looking at each of his students faces "And Becasue you three already know each other we will just be starting missions for today!" Hearing this caused Aisu and Haku to cheer, while Fubuki remained impassive. The team had recieved all sorts of D-ranks doing chores for the elderly, painting fences, cleaning the river, and washing dogs.

This went on for weeks, until Mizu-sama called them in for an important meeting. "You called Mizu-sama," said Fubuki bowing, her team doing the same. "Yes, It seems we got a message from a citizen from the land of waves," said Mizu folding her hands together.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Zaubuza crossing his arms "Well the man, Kaiza, was once a member of our village and a very hardworking shinobi, until an accident caused him to destroy his chakra system, inorder to save his comrads," answered the Mizu, looking quite serious "This is the message he sent," added Mizu tossing a scroll to Zabuza.

Dear Mizu-sama, If your reading this right now it will mean I'm dead and have failed in stopping a man named Gato. This Man has ruined my home here and I ask that you send a group of shinobi to stop him, stop him from ruining the peoples future. As for the pay if that is stopping you, I still have a stash in my old home. It should pay for all expenses. Please help them!

- Your old Friend Kaiza

When Zabuza finished reading the note to his students they looked a Mizu, who had a lone tear trailing down her face. "This mission if you chose to accept it will be a B-ranked mission," said Mizu looking at the group with pleading eyes "But I'm sorry to say that Kaiza didn't have quite the amount needed"

"So?" asked Haku, causing Mizu to look at her with curious eyes

"If that's true, just make it a highlevel C-ranked Mission" "Haku's right, there's no point in telling the council it's a B-ranked for now, just write it down as a C-ranked for now and we'll be paid for that," commented Aisu

"It's not like we need the money anyway, besides this is your friends dying wish and it would be an Honor for us to help you carry it out," added Fubuki looking at Mizu with a small smile.

'These three are amazing,' thought Mizu smiling at the group before her 'I knew I could count on them!' "Well it looks like we have ourselves out first C-ranked mission," announced Zabuza happily "When do we start?" "You have a couple of hours to get ready, it's best that you leave by today," ordered Mizu handing them their mission scroll "But please becareful I don't want any of you to die." "Mizu-sama, we will come back," said Fubuki bowing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two day's sense team 10, a.k.a The water siblings, left the moon village with their sensei/uncle Zabuza to the land of waves. They've been practicing with their bloodline limits and their jutsu while traveling and learned new ways to use them. When they arrived in the village they learned that Gato was looking for a missing-nin to hire to assainate someone named Tazuna. "Well looks like we have a way in," smirked Zabuza looking at his students.

"It seems so, but won't it seem suspicious for a missing-nin to have students?" asked Aisu in a wary voice "Yes, well we'll just have to come up with a plan," replied Haku looking at each of her teammates. "Actually I have an idea," said Fubuki pulling out three masks from her bag. " It's easy for people to tell us apart, because of our eyes, but with these mask's and some henge we'll be able to hide who we are," explained Fubuki.

"These are hunter-nin masks, how did you get these?" asked Zabuza expecting the masks "Well Kaa-san had these mask's made for us and she gave them to me before we left," answered Fubuki taking the masks back and handing one each to her siblings "For my plan to work we'll each take turns swapping in and pretend to be devoted solely to Zabuza," explained Fubuki, earning her a few confused looks from her uncle and sblings.

"Zabuza-sensei will act like a stuck up bastard and treat us like tools, while we pretend to be loyal servants that would die for him if it meant his drem coming true," answered Fubuki with a sigh. "Also we need to get a change of outfits so everyone will think we're hunter-nin," said Fubuki looking down each of her siblings outfits. "Agreed," replied Aisu and Haku immediately.

This is how the plan was in the beginning until they ran into the copy-nin Kakashi Hatake and his team, who were gaurding Tazuna. 'Damn this isn't good,' thought Fubuki as she and Aisu watched Zabuza fight with Kakashi and telling Haku the details as it went on 'If they're here then we might not be able to complete the mission!'

"Haku," said Fubuki looking at her with serious eyes "Yeah?" asked Haku staring up at Fubuki

"We'll need to interfere with the fight," explained Fubuki with a sigh "There's no way Zabuza-sensei will be able to go through with the plan if we have an interference."

"I guess your right, but how are we going to deal with this?"

"For now just knock Zabuza-sensei out and bring him back here, we'll take care of his wounds and come up with a new plan," answered Fubuki jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully, Aisu following her lead. "Just make sure your careful!"

"Wakata," replied Haku running toward the fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku's POV...

I jumped through the tree's and made sure that the leaf-nin's didn't sense me, but when I got there it was a bit to close for comfort. Zabuza-sensei was leaning back against a tree barely standing.'Better step in,' I thought as I threw two of my sebon at Zabuza-sensei's neck, causing him to be put into a death-like state.

'Better apologize when he wakes up,' thought Haku as Zabuza fell flat onto the groud. "It was true. He was Going to die," I said looking down at Kakashi. They all stared at me then at the body, I just watched as Kakashi checked Zabuza-sensei for a pulse.

"Thank you very much," I said bowing on the branch I was standing, "I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask... If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist," stated Kakashi "You are very well informed," I replied Standing up straight once again

"A hunter-nin?" asked the blonde as he skided to a stop in front of Tazuna and his teammates

"You don't even know what a hunter-nin is?" asked the pinked haired kunoichi "You should have learned about it in the academy!"

"Hunter-nin are those who assasinate exiled ninja like Zabuza, who, for some reason go against the village they were born in," the girl explained "They do it to conceal any secret of their village."

"Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja," I explained hoping that they would but my act.

Suddenly the blonde in the orange jumpsuit ran infront of me, as I looked down at him he looked back and forth between me and Zabuza. I can tell by the expessions he made that he was really upset with my steping in.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted making a fist "Who are you?!" I stood there looking at him not sure what I would do if he attacked me, but thankfully his teacher stopped him.

"Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy," said Kakashi standing up and facing towards the blonde, Naruto. "That's not what I'm asking! But... Zabuza was killed! He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me!" Naruto shouted while Kakashi walked towards him.

'If he only knew,' I thought as he continued to complain, but once again Kakashi calmed him. When there little moment was finished I used a wind jutsu to teleport next to Zabuza-senseis' body.

"Your battle ends here for now," I said "I must dispose of this corpse." And with that I teleported away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Haku jumped through the tree's as quickly as she could dodging any obstacles that fot in her way. Soon she landed in a clearing where Aisu and Fubuki were waiting.

"Yo!" exclaimed Aisu walking to Haku and pulling off Zabuzas' body and laying it down. Before they could do anything else Zabuza started to stir, with a grunt he sat up and pulled down his mask

. "Geez, your so rough," said Zabuza as he pulled out the needle

s "Zabuza-sensei you shouldn't take those out so roughly!" exclaimed Haku "Or else you'll die for real!"

As Haku and Aisu helped Zabuza stand Fubuki was sitting quietly on a nearby tree. 'Hmm... that Kakashi will figure out that Zabuza is alive soon, so he'll probably train his students while we let him rest,' thought Fubuki with a sigh. "Uncle Zabuza, we're going to have problem with those leaf-nin's here," stated Fubuki standing up and moving closer to her team "We're going to have to change tactics if we want to be successful."

"I should have known you'd come up with something," replied Zabuza with a chuckle "For now Haku will act as the hunter-nin, while Aisu and I stay hidden and help around the village as much as we can, as for you you'll need a week of rest before you do anything," explained Fubuki removing her hunter-nin outfit and her hiate, revealing her normal clothes.

"Aisu you stay with them right now I'm going to have a look around the village," said Fubuki running off towards the town, after removing the henge on her eyes and changing her features, so she didn't look exactly like Aisu or Haku. Fubuki walked around for a while before she spotted Tazuna and the kunoichi from earlier 'Hmm I wonder what they're up to,' she thought as she started to walk behind them, she followed for quite a while before she saw a little girl walk behind Sakura.

At first she wasn't worried, but when she saw Sakura about to attack the girl she intervened. As quickly as she could Fubuki grabbed Sakura's fist and held it in place. "Please be more careful," Fubuki said as she let go of Sakuras fist "You could hurt someone."

By now Fubuki was kneeling on the ground and ruffling the little girls hair 'Oh no I almost hit a little girl1' thought Sakura worriedly as she pulled out some candy to give the girl "Here you go," said Sakura smiling. Seeing this caused the little girl to brighten as she recieved the candy. "Arigatou!" exclaimed the girl grinning like she won the lottery, just as she was about to leave Fubuki stopped her. "Before you go take this," she said in her usual emotionless voice, handing her a two small stacks of money, with a small cat keychain on top.

"Arigatou!" the little girl exclaimed again as she held on to the gifts she had recieved and ran off. "I'll be going then," said Fubuki turning away to leave "Wait!" shouted Sakura putting a hand on Fubuki's shoulder "You stopped me from hitting that little girl," said Sakura "Thank you!" Fubuki let a small smile appear on her face before she nodded and walked away.

'Let's see that kunoichi seems to be the weakest one out of the group,' thought Fubuki as she walked through the streets 'The other two seem to be on par with each other. Knocking out the males first will be the best plan for Haku, while Zabuza-sensei fights Kakashi.' When she reached the forest she took off into a sprint and made her way to their hideout, dodging tree's that were blocking her way. As she arrived she saw Aisu waiting on the roof of the building that was their temporary home.

"Hey!" greeted Aisu sitting up "How was you trip to the city?" "It was a good trip, but from what I've seen the village is in bad shape. Oh and I ran into that Kunoichi from earlier," stated Fubuki sitting down next to her brother, "She's definitly the weakest, she almost hit a little girl who a begging for food.

Thankfully I stopped her in time, actually it was a good thing we all brought extra money I gave about two stacks to the little girl." "Hmm... this village really needs that bridge, don't they?" asked Aisu looking down "Yeah, but unless we can hold them off then we won't have to worry," answered Fubuki putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The two stayed like that in silence, each with a doubt and worry in their minds, but they didn't stay like that for long as a commotion could be heard from the room. Just as they were about to jump down to check what the commotion was about, they heard a small group retreating out the door.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Battle on the bridge and losing a precious person!

It has been one week sense their encounter with the Leaf-nins and Zabuza was ready to go, but just because didn't mean that the siblings were. While Haku was mostly ready to go, she couldn't help but feel nervous about the fact that her siblings wouldn't be able to watch her back as much as they usually did, Aisu was worried about what could happpen to Haku if he isn't fast or strong enough, and Fubuki didn't like the fact that her sister had to take on the Uchiha brat and loudmouth, but they made a promise to Mizu-sama and they knew they could do it, just that it was hard for them to be seperated.

"Are you ready?" asked Zabuza as he stood up and grabbed his sword

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Haku standing as well and putting on her hunter-nin mask.

Zabuza nodded and walked out the door solemly, Haku following behind. 'I hope nothing bad happens to them,' thought Zabuza as he and Haku made their way to the bridge. "

Haku take care of the workers, while I make the mist," ordered Zabuza as he stopped walking and began doing handsigns. Haku nodded and threw sebon at each of the workers perssure points to knock them out.

--

Fubuki and Aisu followed Zabuza and Haku from the forest, but instead of following them on the bridge the jumped off the side and used their chakra to stand on the bottom of the bridge, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Fubuki are you sure that this plan will work?" asked a slightly worried Aisu

"The plan is thought out and it has us to make sure it works out," replied Fubuki going into a meditative trance.Aisu nodded at the answer and all the worry he had dissappeared, well almost all of it. The two waited in silence until they knew that they were needed, there was no way that they would allow Zabuza and Haku die.

--

Haku and Zabuza didn't wait long as they saw Kakashi and his team showed up, 10 minutes after they finished setting up all the things they needed to make sure the plan wouldn't be noticed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," said Zabuza while he hid in the mist. "And you still carrying those kids."

Zabuza looked at each of them and noticed that the Uchiha was shaking.

"He's shaking again, how pitiful," said Zabuza as he used Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu and about five clones of himself, but as one of Zabuza'a mizu bunshin at the Uchiha he noticed that he was smirking.

"I'm shaking with excitement," said Sasuke eyeing each of the bunshins.

"Go for it, Sasuke," said Kakashi with his eye turning into a U.

Hearing Kakashi'd approval Sasuke jumped into action and sliced all the mizu bunshins up with his kunai.

"Oh the kid took out all the water clones," said Zabuza as he and Haku walked into team 7 field of vision. "That kid got stronger. It seems that you have a rival, Haku."

"It seems like it," replied Haku as she looked at the team before her, 'It's a good thing Aisu, Fubuki, and I sealed some of our chakra and put on those weights,' thought Haku a bit relieved.

"Looks like I was right," said Kakashi as he saw Haku standing next to Zabuza, while Sakura and Sasuke watched the two missing-nins like hawks. "The boy was your accomplice." '

Boy?! He thinks I'm a Boy!' thought Haku angrily as she stopped herself from attacking the copy-nin right then and there. Zabuza just chuckeld evilly, even though it was nervously.

"I'll fight him," said Sasuke with a seriuos face "He pulled that stupid act on us.. I hate conceited guy's like that."

This caused Sakura to praise him and act like a fan girl. 'Is this girl really a ninja,' thought Haku, thankful that the mask was hiding her wondering gaze.

"He's quite a boy," said Haku "Even if a water clone only has a tenth of the oringinals power, he was still able to defeat them that quickly."

"But we made the first move so go," ordered Zabuza staring at Kakashi.

"Hai!" exclaimed Haku as she charged at the group and used the wter to spin herself like a top, but with the speed she was going at it was more like a mini tornado. Seeing this caused Sasuke to gape with shock, but he quickly recovered braced himslef and smirked. Haku hit him with a quater of her power, while he blocked her with his other kunai. 'Hmm the kid was able to match Hakus speed,' thought Zabuza a bit worried about his nieces safety. Haku and Sasuke parried and matched each other blow for blow, neither letting up.

"I don't want to kill, but you won't leave, right?" asked Haku as she held him at bay

"What are you a baka?" asked Sasuke mockingly

"As I thought, but with this next move you won't be able to keep up with me," said Haku as she started to do seals with one hand, shocking Sasuke and Kakashi. '

Sensatsu Suisho" murmured Haku as she stomped her foot on the ground and the water lifted up in the air and froze into sharp needles and headed straight at Sasuke. Haku jumped out of the way as they were about to hit them, but when she looked back she saw that Sasuke was no longer there. When she looked up she saw Sasuke was in the air, just in time because he started throwing shuriken at her. 'Hmm... not bad, he's able to keep up with me even,' thought Haku, because even though she was being slowed down it wasn't an easy task to keep up with her. Her thought were stopped as she noticed that Sasuke was behind her.

"Your slow," said Sasuke as he attacked her with a kunai and kicked back to Zabuza.

"Your kid's good, but mine is better," said Kakshi a little smuggly. Even though his smugness was hidden, Zabuza heard it loud and clear and he attacked Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi blocked it with a kunai and held him, but he could see the anger in Zabuza's eyes. 'Why would he get so angry?' thought Kakashi as he knocked Zabuza back.

"Haku take care of the brat, while I take care of Kakashi," ordered Zabuza as he struck Kakashi again.

"Hai!" said Haku as she made a odd handsign and concentrated her chakra "Makyo Hyosho!" she shouted as mirrors of ice surrounded her and Sasuke.

--

"Aisu, get ready I can sense that the last ninja is almost here, we might have to step in soon," said Fubuki as she grabbed her mask and put it back on. Aisu nodded at his sister and followed her example and put his mask on as well. 'Man this is gonna be fun!' thought Aisu eargerly, tired of all the waiting that they had to do, but he lost his eagerness when he heard and felt a large explosion from the bridge.

--

"Alright the number One ninja is here!" shouted Naruto as the smoke from the explosion cleared, while Kakashi and Zabuza stared at him.

"Naruto, glad you could make it," said Kakashi, turning his attention back to Zabuza.

Naruto nodded and headed in the direction that Sasuke and Haku were in. When he arrived he saw the ice mirrors and Sasuke cut up and bruised in the middle. Sasuke saw Naruto and started to come up with a plan for them to use, but before he could even tell Naruto, Naruto appeared next to him.

"Yo Sasuke I'm here to save you," whispered Naruto as he got into a fighting stance. Seeing Naruto in the dome with him caused Sasuke to get upset and he started to yell at Naruto.

"You idiot there's no way you can save me from in here!" shouted Sasuke glaring at Naruto

"Hey is that any way to thank someone who's trying to help you out!" shouted Naruto in return and also returning his glare as well

'Wow... these guy's sure are idiots, might as well let them rant to buy some time,' thought Haku as she watched the two nins before her argued. Though when they finished she took the iniative and threw sebons at them while she moved from mirror to mirror. She kept it up, but noticed that Sasuke was dodging her sebon more accurately. She stopped her assult and took a good look at Sasuke and that's when she saw it... His Sharigan had activated.

"Hmph now you can't get me," said Sasuke as he got ready to fight.

'He's right with that Sharigan he'll be able to see me, but...' thought Haku as she looked from Sasuke to Naruto. 'He can't!'

Haku jumped to the next mirror and threw sebon at Naruto instead of Sasuke. Sasuke saw through her plan and pushed Naruto out of the way without even thinking. Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke was stapped with the sebon meant for him.

"Why?" whispered Naruto crawling over to Sasukes body

"Why did you do that!?"

"Shut up dope," said Sasuke in a cool tone "Just make sure you finish the mission and protect Kakashi and Sakura."

Slowly Sasukes eyes closed and his whole body went limp.

"He was a strong Shinobi," said Haku as she looked down at Naruto and Sasuke "He died a honorable death."

"Shut up," whispered Naruto angrily as red chakra started to form around his body. "SHUT UP!"

The red chakra surrounding Naruto dissappeared and went back into his body. 'What is this!?' thought Haku as she stared at Naruto, all of his wounds healed, his eyes were a blood red, his whisker marks were wider, wilder, and a wave of killing intent was coming from him.

"I'd better take care of him!' thought Haku as she threw sebon at the newly transformed Naruto, only to have him knock them all away and charge at her, knocking her out of her mirror. Her masked cracked, Haku stood up shakily and prepared herself for the incoming impact as her mask fell apart. When the blow didn't come she saw that Naruto had stopped millimeters from her face.

"It's you..." whispered Naruto as he remembered their meeting in the forests.

"Why did you stop?" asked Haku "I killed your teammate."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and continued with his punch, knocking Haku down.

"Naruto-san what happened earlier you were able to hit me with the intent to kill, but now you fight with less reason," said Haku "Please Naruto kill me."

Naruto looked at Haku in shock, "Why?"

"Because I'm of no use to Zabuza-sama anymore," replied Haku looking down "If I can't be of any use for him I'd rather die."

Naruto slowly nodded and pulled out a kunai, Naruto charged at him and kept going, but before he could go through with killing her, Haku stopped him and murmered, "Perhaps there is one more thing I can do."

Haku dissappeared in a flash and took the attack meant for Zabuza,

"No!!" shouted Zabuza as he saw Haku take the attack that was meant for him. Hearing his scream Fubuki and Aisu ran over to the area they were at.

"No, no... NOOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Aisu and Fubuki as they saw their sister standing there with half closed eyes.

Hearing the two newcomers caused team seven to look over at them, 'Who on earth...?!' thought Kakashi as he jumped out of the way of Zabuza's sword slash, carrying Haku with him. Kakashi put Haku down and charged at Zabuza blocking and parrying attacks.

"It's all my fault..." whispered Fubuki tears in her eyes, even if the others wouldn't see. Zabuza kept attacking with anger, hate, and saddness. He didn't stop, he wouldn't stop, not untill Kakashi and everyone else paid. But Kakashi did stop him and broke his other arm. 'Why did he react like this?' questioned Kakashi as he jumped away from Zabuza. Before he could ponder on what was happening he heared clapping from behind him, He and Zabuza looked to see Gato there with a small army of men standing behind hime.

"Gato what is the meaning of this?!" seethed Zabuza as he watched Gato walk out of the group and into his sight.

"Hehe did you really think I would let you live!" shouted Gato mockingly while his men just laughed. "Just look at you, your in no conditon to fight them. Ha Demon of the Mist, more like Baby of the Mist!"

"Heh... looks like our fight is over Kakashi," said Zabuza as he dropped his sword.

"Looks like it," replied Kakashi as he removed his Kunai and put his headband down. Gato didn't pay any attention to them and Walked next to Haku's body, and procedded to kick her in the face, causing all Zabuza, Aisu, and Fubuki to fill with rage.

"What are you doing! Aren't you going to stop him!?" shouted Naruto pointing at Gato and Haku. "He did so much for you and you just let Gato do that to him! How can you -"

"Shut-up!!" shouted Fubuki as she knocked Naruto down. "Shut-up, Haku was never a tool, this was our mission, one that you and your stupid team interferred with! This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to take Gato out!"

Naruto and Kakashi just looked at her with wide eyes, 'This was their mission... And we killed someone who didn't have to die...' thought Naruto and Kakashi slightly angry with themselves.

"Take me out HUH!? Well lets see how you like this!" shouted Gato as he prepared to kick Haku one more time, but before his foot could collied with Haku he was suddenly on his back, a wall of water between him and Haku.

"We won't let you harm Haku-nee anymore," hissed Aisu and Fubuki who were now standing next to Haku, doing handsigns in perfect syncronization. "Suiton/ Koori Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" shouted Aisu and Fubuki in unison.Two dragons, one made of water, and the other made of ice came from the side and charged at the group ahead of them, killing half of the men there.

"Aisu stay back!" shouted Fubuki with an angry yet sad voice, chakra surrounding her body.

"I'll kill you all!" shouted Fubuki as her chakra shaped into a a giant Raven, her eyes glowing black.

In one movement the dragon charged at the group, Fubuki in the middle of it all. She sliced them with the chakra Raven talon's, kicked them off the bridge, and blasted them away by sending out chara feathers. The mercenaries didn't know what hit them, but they knew they had to run, too bad Fubuki didn't care about what they wanted. She disposed of each and every single one of them untill only Gatou was left.

"P-Please don't kill me!" begged Gatou as he tried to crawl away. Fubuki said nothing, in a daze as she was fulled with anger and grief, losing control, she continued to walk towards him, bringing her arm and the raven doing the same. Just as she tore him apart she slowly stopped.

Bu-Bump, Bu-Bump, Bu-Bump...

She heard it, a slow, weak heart beat that was coming from her Nee-chan. Slowly Fubuki retracted her hand and went to Hakus side, placing both hands on Hakus chest, she focused everything she had into Haku. The Raven let out a tremendous sreech as it retreated back into Fubuki.

"F-Fubuki?" questioned Haku as she slowly opened her eyes. "What Happened?" Before anyone could answer Fubuki fell and blacked out...

Dream POV...

"Where am I?" Fubuki asked outloud, taking in her surroundings. The moon was full and high up in the sky, illuminating a dark ocean. There was no land, trees, or any type of life, the only things were the ocean she was standing on and the moon high up in the sky.

"Hello child," said a voice that seemed to come out of no where. "It's nice to finally meet you." Fubuki turned looking for the person speaking, but found no one. Then there was a giggle coming out of nowhere, "Your very jumpy right now," came the voice again.

Fubuki kept turning her head around unitl she finally looked up. There, flapping its mighty wings, was a giant raven. It's feathers were pure black, it had grey armor on the important ares, and gold eyes. (Think Crowmon from digimon data savers)

"Finally found me," said the Raven gliding down until it touched the water. "It took you long enough."

"Who are you?" asked Fubuki staring up in awe

"My name is Annai," answered the raven bowing its head

"Why are you here?"

"Because you were chosen as the next Elemental Gaurdian."

"Elemental Gaurdian? What is that?" asked Fubuki with a raised eyebrow

"An Elemental Gaurdian is someone that has the power to control all primary elements as well as the secondary elements," explained a Annai. "But their duty is to help protect people from danger, no matter what village they're from and execute those who threaten the elemental nations."

"So basically it's the same duty as a ninja, only harder," stated Fubuki "But why was I chosen?"

"In order for someone to receive the gift to manipulate the elements they must be wise, have a strong will, be prepared to fight to the end, and not use their power for personal gain," answered Annai "You fit these qualities greatly, however you will not carry this burden alone there will be others chosen as well."

"How many?"

"Including you there will be Five, but they will have a different animal spirit," Answered Annai. "The Shark, The Wolf, The Bear, and The Fox."

"Will I know who else is a Gaurdian?"

"Yes and No, each Garudian is similar to it's animal spirit. For example I chose you because you're strong, wise, kind, and are willing to sacrifice yourself to protect others," explained Annai with a smile. "Now I believe that it's time for you to return to your siblings, but before here's a something that will help you out in the future."

Slowly everything faded away, untill there was nothing left.

Regular POV...

Fubuki slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times untill her vision cleared. Checking her surroundings she saw that she was in a rather plain room, with Zabuza laying on another mat, Haku on another, and her other sibling leaning against the wall sleeping. Chuckling softly Fubuki slowly started to stand up, carrying her blanket with her. She stepped quietly and laid the blanket across her brother. Making sure that the blanket covered him Fubuki walked quietly out the door, while slipping her mask on. Walking down stairs Fubuki found Team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari eating around the table. Kakashi was the first to notice her.

"Good Morning," said Kakashi a bit nervously as he looked down at the table. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, but the person you should be asking that is Haku," replied Fubuki emotionlessly. "But it seems you'll have to wait untill she awakens." Reaching into her pocket She pulled out a scroll and handed it to Inari.

"This is from you father," said Fubuki as she bowed her head. " Our Yuekage also said that you and whoever you wish to bring are welcomed to visit the village anytime you'd like, she said something about wanting to meet her teammates son."

"Father was a ninja!?" exclaimed Inari shocked

"Yes, but from what I understand he was invloved in a mission that took away his ability to use chakra," answered Fubuki calmly, waiting for everyone to get over their shock.

"Anyway I must wake my sensei and siblings." As Fubuki stood up to leave Sasuke got up and stood in her way. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he started to speak, "Fight me."

"Hmph I have no time to fight someone as weak as you," replied Fubuki as she decided to see how how far she could push him. "Besides dealing with brats like you would actually be a waste of time. Blondie on the other hand might actually be worth a little of my time"

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" screeched Sakura, while Sasuke was glaring at Fubuki and Naruto was laughing his ass off.

"Ha ha! Here that she thinks I'm worth her time!" exclaimed Naruto happilly.

Before Sasuke could retort or even attempt a comeback Aisu with his mask on was supporting a maskless Haku, while a limping Zabuza appeared behind Sasuke. Pushing him out of the way Aisu proceeded to help Haku down to the table, even though she was feeling better.

"Haku-nee are you feeling well?" asked Fubuki as she left Sasuke and went to her sister's side.

"You and Aisu need to stop worrying so much," said Haku with a sigh, but she still had a smile on her face. "But yes I am fine."

"We only worry because we care," said Aisu as he sat down as well. "Anyway... Fubuki did you deliver the message?"

"Yeah I just did before you came down," replied Fubuki helping Zabuza down to a sitting position. "Are these two well enough to travel?"

"Yes, but we should let them eat and rest a bit more before we leave," cautioned Aisu.

"Why don't you four join us for breakfest then?" Asked Tsunami as she gestured to the food on the table. "After what you had to do it's the last thing we could do."

Aisu, Fubuki, and Haku each looked at each other and nodded before they all turned to Zabuza to see if it was alright. Seeing this Zabuza was going to say no, but then Haku started giving him a pout. It didn't take long before he caved in.

"(sigh) Alright we'll eat some breakfeast and then leave around 12 or so," said Zabuza as he started to unwind his bandages, just enough for him to put food in his mouth.

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Aisu as he removed his mask, not noticing Kakashi's shocked expression once it was fully removed. "Come on Fubuki hurry up so we can get some training in!"

Fubuki let out a sigh as she slowly removed her mask. Once it was fully off everyone, except Zabuza, gasped in shock as all three (Haku, Aisu, and Fubuki) had the same face.

"You all look the same!?" Shouted Naruto pointing at them.

"Ofcourse we do, we're triplets," replied Haku, Aisu, and Fubuki in unison

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, but I was having a hard time ending this chapter


	5. news

To all my readers my brother has taken over the computer, so I am unable to be on to work on everything and have been reduced to using paper(tear). But alas what is also sad is the fact that I may not be able to update some of my stories untill late at night. 


End file.
